Mushroomian Rite of the Templar Order
The Mushroomian Rite of the Templar Order, formerly known as the Colonial Rite, is one of many factions (or Rites) of the Templar Order, one of the longest in operation ever. It was formed by Haytham Kenway, who was ordered by Reginald Birch to find Precursor sites in the thirteen colonies. Many of those in the Mushroomian, or Colonial rite, participated in the American Revolutionary War in the late 1700s (as well as the Seven Years' War) and were later transported to the planet of Mushroom World from 1776 to 2007. History The Colonies The Colonial Rite of the Templar Order was founded in 1754 during a time of great unrest in the American colonies. The Assassins and Templars were fighting over the Manuscript and Precursor box that had been found near the continent. Haytham Kenway stepped in and joined with former Assassin Shay Cormac to purge the Brotherhood and reclaim the Precursor artifacts for themselves. This ended a relatively long struggle of Kenway's to find the artifacts, which included his meeting with Kaniehtí:io and the death of one of his former allies, Edward Braddock. In the early 1770s, Assassin Mentor Achilles Davenport took in Haytham's son, Ratonhnhaké:ton as a member of the Brotherhood and began to train him. The Templars were powerless to stop the American Revolution and may have been a direct cause of the war as it was because of a gunshot in the air by Charles Lee that began the Boston Massacre. Both William Johnson and John Pitcairn were killed and it seemed as if Connor (the name taken by Haytham's son) would prevail in the end. The devious Thomas Hickey, along with Lee, was able to frame Connor for an attempted assassination on Revolutionary leader George Washington and take the case to the gallows. Unbeknownst to the other Templars, Haytham cut Connor's noose and allowed him to nearly kill Hickey. As soon as this happened, all of the Templars and Connor were transported to Mushroom World because of the Merging of the Dimensions in 2007. The Mushroom Kingdom Haytham, Charles, and Thomas were all transported to the country of Termina, a predominantly Templar-focused country. After being able to establish a foothold in that area, the Templars moved to the Mushroom Kingdom which they heard was a global superpower on the planet. When they arrived they, to their shock, found William Johnson and John Pitcairn. This led them to believe that the Merging of the Dimensions had occurred many different times in many different dimensions, which essentially led a 1776 version of Haytham to meet a 1774 version of Johnson. They managed to convert King James Toadstool to the Templar Order, as well as several others in his cabinet. This began what some call a Templar Revolution in the Mushroom Kingdom. By the end of January 2016, more than 6,000 citizens of the country would be converted to the Templar Order. In 2009, Haytham and the other Templars went on a worldwide manhunt for Connor Kenway, though they all had different goals in mind specifically Haytham wanted to reconcile with his son and Charles wanted to kill him. They got involved in several Mushroom-Koopa War battles and it was at this time they became more familiar with the 21st century technology they hadn't been used to. Haytham was finally able to find Connor on a solo hunt in the state of Decalburg in the Mushroom Kingdom, where he found his son living with Mario and Luigi Destino, who were known as the heroes of the Mushroom-Koopa War. The Mushroomian Rite of the Templar Order had a tumultuous time under Haytham's reign. There was fighting within the Order's members (though this happened more within the Assassin Brotherhood), they came into conflict with both the Assassins as well as Laureano de Torres y Ayala's West Indies Rite. The Templars were, however, successful in giving the Mushroom Kingdom a negative view of the Assassin Brotherhood, which hasn't really recovered since. In early 2015, Haytham stepped down as Grand Master of the Mushroomian Rite, giving former West Indies Rite member Woodes Rogers his spot. After the corruption of King Bowser Koopa, Woodes Rogers was named President of the Mushroom Kingdom, essentially giving a Templar the highest and most powerful office on the entire planet. The Templar Order no longer had to work behind the scenes for most citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom were already Templars by this point and there was no need to keep their existence a secret. Known Members * Haytham Kenway * Woodes Rogers * Charles Lee * Thomas Hickey * John Pitcairn * William Johnson * Benjamin Church * Shay Cormac * Edward Kenway (unclear) * Connor Kenway (briefly) * 6,000+ citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom Category:Organization Category:Society Category:Templar-oriented